


Subject 24

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Steo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I might turn this into a full fledged story, I'm sorry that this is a small fic, Imaginary Theo Raeken, Prompt - Experimentation, Steo, Steo Week 2020, Stiles is a superhuman, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Subject 24, an anomaly, an extraordinary anomaly.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken
Series: Steo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: SteoWeek 2020





	Subject 24

**~**

“What are his vitals?”

“Normal, Heart rate, Breathing levels, Brain activity, Blood Pressure. Nothing is out of the ordinary, sir,”

“Very well, doctor, take him to his cell,”

Two guards hold the slightly conscious boy by the arms and take him to his cell. They uncuff him in the cell and leave him be.

“So, how was it today?” Theo asked after he woke up.

“If you’re expecting a different answer from every other day, I’m sorry to disappoint, but it was just like any other day,” Stiles said, sitting up, “well, Reilly paid me a visit today, though.”

“Huh, what did he want?” Theo said, sitting down next to Stiles.

“Nothing, I only heard him ask for my vitals, maybe he’s planning something?” he answered.

Two knocks sound at the door, startling Stiles, a guard opens the small latch of the door and pushes a tray of food in.

“Breakfast time, Subject 24,” They said.

Stiles quickly takes the tray and places it on his table, he pulls the chair out and sits down to eat, he is starving. Today’s course, two eggs and ham sandwiches, an apple, and water. Despite being held in a cell and used as a lab rat, Stiles is pretty satisfied with the variety of nutrition he gets in his diet. He finishes his tray and walks up to the door. He knocks on it and waits for the guard to open the small opening. He opens it and Stiles pokes the tray through.

“Can I have one more egg and ham sandwich, please?” he asks the guard.

“Fine, here you go,” he said, slipping in an egg and ham sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap through the opening.

“Thanks, Joseph,” he thanks the guard and they close the opening.

“And here is your breakfast,” Stiles said, throwing the sandwich at Theo.

Theo unwraps the sandwich and begins eating it. Stiles sits back down at the desk and watches Theo gobble up the sandwich. Theo throws the plastic wrap in the dustbin and sits down on the bed.

“Could you tell me about the time you went to the lake with your family?” Stiles asked Theo.

“Sure, so, it was the last few months I spent with my mother. Before she got really sick. We went to the lake early in the morning and my dad would teach me how to catch fish with just a net and bare hands.” Theo recalled, “well, it was a fun morning, we had brunch in a picnic, pancakes, and sandwiches-”

Theo was interrupted by an alarm going off, a lockdown alarm. Stiles quickly scampered to the corner of the room and crouched down, covering his ears.

“St- Stiles, it’s okay, maybe they are just checking the alarms,” Theo said, sitting down close to Stiles.

Four really loud bangs resembling gunshots sound from the other side of the door and then, silence. Someone slowly starts unlocking the cell door and Stiles could only cower in absolute fear and distress.

“Subject 24 is safe, checking other cells,” the guard said to the radio.

Another one steps inside and cuffs Stiles and moves him out of the room, leaving Theo behind.

“H-How about Theo?” Stiles asks.

“Shut up and move,” the guard said, roughly pushing Stiles.

“No, I’m not going-” he stared at the guard- “not without Theo.”

The guard grabs Stiles by the forearm and forces him out of the holding unit. As he is being taken to who knows where the intruder shoots down the guard. Stiles horrified that he might get shot, falls to his knees and puts his cuffed hands up in the air.

The intruder comes up to him and uncovers his face, it was Theo.

“Theo?” Stiles gasped.

“C’mon, let’s get you outta here,” Theo said, helping Stiles up.

As Theo was about to unlock the handcuffs, someone shoots from behind. Someone shot Theo. Theo falls onto Stiles’ and Stiles screams.

He sits down and puts Theo’s head on his lap, caressing his hair.

“Stiles, you have to know that I love you,” Theo said, his voice laced with pain.

“Theo, please, you can’t die like this!” Stiles said.

He holds Theo as he calls for help.

“No, Stiles, it’s okay,” Theo said his last words.

“No, it’s not, Theo, it’s not, don’t leave me, please!” Stiles sobbed.

Theo closes his eyes and Stiles knows that he won’t open them. He hugs Theo’s body, crying furiously as he had lost the only person he loved, he cherished, and had many memories with.

Suddenly, Stiles felt dizzy, flashing lights in his eyes, and a loud unrecognizable sound blocks out everything else. He felt like his head was going to explode.

_“Subject 24,”_ A voice said, a very recognizable voice, _“he’s one of the labs most valuable, extraordinary specimen,”_

_“Who is this ‘Theo’ he talks to? There’s no one else in the room,”_ Another voice spoke.

_“It’s what you would call, imagination, he made a person all in his head, with his past memories, we don’t know how he knows about them, since all subjects go through clear trials to make them forget about their past lives,”_

_“He seems to have gotten attached to them,”_

_“Indeed, and that is how we study him, stimulating scenes in his head, his brain activity phenomenally different when stimulated,”_

_“What is subject 24’s anomaly?”_

_“He is one of a kind, dangerous if handled wrong, he has an intuitive aptitude, enhanced memory, and most baffling of all, he has an advanced form of telekinesis,”_

_“Mind elaborating, doctor?”_

_“Subject 24 has the ability to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, thus intuitive aptitude, he can also remember and recall experiences and events inhumanly well, from the years we have been studying, he can easily recall dialogue that we cease to remember,”_

_“What about the telekinesis? How is he different from the other subjects?”_

_“Other subjects can move and hold objects and people, Subject 24 has the ability to cause widespread destruction, if he fell into the wrong hands, or if he were to know himself, that is why we continue to suppress that information and make sure he does not find out,”_

Stiles jolted awake, he was in his cell. But this time, he was alone.

**~**


End file.
